


One Stormy Night

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Series: Miki Saburō needs a route [3]
Category: Hakuouki, Miki Saburou
Genre: F/M, Miki worship, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Teasing, just a bit of verbal degrading, needlessly long pwp, only a bit, thirsty MCthirstface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: Time for the main dish of this parade of lust for Miki, in which I worship the trashlord with one embarrassing sentence after another ༼♥ل͜♥༽ This is also the longest pwp fuckfest I've ever written, I'm sorry and please enjoy





	One Stormy Night

Days quickly turned into a week and a half, while the bruising heat of Kyōto kept on smothering you all. Tempers were short all over the compound, erupting in borderline brawls here and there, but you had found some tiny seed of peace with Miki’s words that fateful laundry day he had sneaked up on you. Certainly, you were still rather unsure as to where this all would lead, but at least you had obtained some sort of a promise that your secret lay safe within his hands.  
What it had not helped with at all, was your longing for him, if you’d put a nicer word to it. Rather, it was like this mad hunger gnawing at your insides every waking moment, and a restless thirst that haunted your nights, which were quite unsleepable already with how hot and humid it was. Worse even was the fact that taking matters to your own hands brought you even less solace as it had before. Having tasted the real thing, your own administrations served only to contrast themselves as inadequate.  
Nishi Honganji was bustling with action and it felt people were everywhere. Even if Kyōtoites were used to the heat it still seemed that streets were more volatile these days, and this restlessness naturally bled into the headquarters of the Shinsengumi, now fuller than ever. There was little in the ways of which you could contact Miki without arousing suspicion, as the old captains disliked him and his brother. On top of which Miki had made a good job of antagonizing you before all this, so the captains and fellow pages were rather protective of you when it came to the Itō faction.  
  
One evening you were carrying a tray of tea and snacks to Kondō and Hijikata as sun was setting over the Western mountains surrounding Kyōto, painting the world in shades of orange and violet. It was a nice, peaceful moment, but shattered when your heart skipped a beat or two as you spied Miki approaching you at the other end of the long veranda. Instantly, your head was a bedlam of feelings starting from intense elation and ending in panic, while he showed no surprise at seeing you. A quick glance around promised that you two were alone for the time being. Hesitantly you approached stopping right before him, really, you had no way of trying to just brush past him even if the whole leadership of the Shinsengumi were watching.  
Miki smiled that infuriating smug smile of his wishing you a good evening and inquiring after your current errand. His voice was quiet and words softer than what he would’ve ever uttered at you had there been an audience. That alone made your head swim with gleeful disbelief, but you had not managed a proper reply before Sōma Kazue, popped up from absolutely nowhere to save you from the clutches of Miki. Sōma suspected him of trying to bully some insider information only meant for the Commander out of you, and your feeble protests quickly ran to deaf ears as the duo clashed. Miki found little need not to get riled up by the young page’s accusations. Almost as quickly he retreated, dismissing you both as kids not worthy of his time. It stung your chest, especially since Miki did not even spare a glance at you. You tried to not hate Sōma, who had only meant your best, but it was difficult, and you hoped this didn’t infuriate Miki into resenting you too. You chided Sōma for being too aggressive, since you were all comrades, sincerely hoping that this suffocating tension between the factions would somehow begin to lessen. Sōma had the sense to feel sorry, and you hoped he’d not be so eager to jump to your rescue next time he saw you and Miki together.  
You finished your chores with a heavy heart and went to sleep that night like on the other nights, only your dreams were ominous instead of heated for a change.  
  
This is what your life became, spying Miki occasionally from a distance but not really having a chance to casually chat him up. His lips crooked into _that smile_ at you whenever he spotted you, your face turning darker shade of red than Harada’s hair in turn. You hoped against hope no one else noticed, especially the stupid face you tried not to make as your heart fluttered. There was a limit to Miki’s subtlety, and spotting your gawking his subtlety vanished nigh altogether. It was not him doing the gaping, after all, so he had nothing to fear.  
  
There came a downcast day that had been decided as a banquet for the Shinsengumi leaders to butter up Aizu officials far beforehand, and many of their underlings were given a free night off in Shimabara to celebrate the occasion. Most men were rowdily happy about this, even if the captains seemed rather more subdued about the whole ordeal. Nevertheless, a big chunk of the Shinsengumi left the compound that night, leaving only a skeleton crew of guards, the secret rasetsu corps to take care of the night patrols and you as your identity and gender were a thing better left out of this particular party. Not that you really wanted to go either, for had you gone you would’ve dined in a different room from the captains. The mere thought of Miki surrounded by beautiful maiko and geiko just a few rooms away, but as totally out of your reach had been on the moon served to really dampen any festive mood you might’ve had.  
  
The sky promised rain, maybe even thunder as the men left, fitting your mood perfectly. You hoped the rain would at least clear the air of the smothering heat and maybe clear your head a bit too. After a light supper you retreated to your room to do some reading and perhaps try to transcribe some of the hastily brushed notes Hijikata had left for you to finish. You really didn’t want to wander the headquarters by night, since the mere notion of the rasetsu and the hungry looks you had started to get from their leader Sannan chilled your bones.  
Kondō had left you some konpeitō as a sort of an apology for leaving you alone all night, bless him. After you had taken of your chest bindings, the first thing you did after you hid in your room, you were more comfortable that you had been for days, and decidedly avoiding thinking of the men in Shimabara. Writing didn’t really go that well for you, but the long adventurous tale you had lent from the book lender a few nights before served to distract you with its beautiful illustrations and dramatic plot twists. So well, that you had to light a candle to continue the story even after darkness fell. In the distance you heard thunder rumbling, but it held little meaning to you.  
When the bell of Nishi Honganji tolled four times to mark the last hour before midnight you startled from your immersion. You had certainly not meant to stay up this late, even if surely tomorrow would be a rather quiet day at the compound. Through your shōji doors you hear the first fat raindrops hitting leaves of the bushes in the garden, and you sighed, maybe it would be better to try and sleep. You could read the rest tomorrow, reading by candle light was starting to make your head ache anyway.  
  
You spread your summer futon on the tatami and started to do your hair in a proper sleeping bun, when your shōji door opened, without any warning whatsoever. Stifling a terrified scream, you turned around and by the time your brain registered what was happening one Miki Saburō had slipped in and your shōji had clacked shut, with him on the inside. In your room, as in _not_ in Shimabara. He was leaning on the wall, and you were very confused for a second, but then realised that had he stood at the door his shadow would’ve been clearly visible through the paper of the shōji with your candle still lit.  
  
“You’re up pretty late, waiting for someone maybe?” His purple eyes glimmered with teasing amusement. Your face heat up just from hearing his voice and a much hotter fire tingled through you starting between your legs and swirling through you settling in your fingertips, at the base of your spine and on your lips.  
“A-aren’t you in Shimabara?” you managed to hiss, wanting really to ask a whole bunch of questions, but ending up with the dumbest possible one. Miki rolled his eyes and let out an ever-suffering sigh:  
“Hate those stiff suck up parties, makes my shoulders ache sitting there like you have a two shaku (60cm) long harikata up your ass.” Some kind of a hysteric giggle left your mouth at that.  
“Besides” and now Miki’s tone turned positively silky, which made another a hot wave run through you “a chance like this does not come along everyday” he stalked from the door slowly towards you and each step made the hammering of your heart just that much stronger.  
“Everyone is drunk out of their minds off in Shimabara, the only men left here are guarding the gates…”  
The candle was now behind him, your mouth suddenly very dry, hands incredibly unsure as to where they were supposed to be and a hunger you had barely learned to keep in check waking within you, even if you still were incredulous at this improbable turn of events. A dream, maybe? A rumbling of thunder woke you to the sound of rain outside, Miki’s predatory smile widened at that,  
“Even the heavens bless us this night with rain” The realisation dawned to you slowly, and Miki was so close, an arm’s length away, you could swear you smelled him from over the futon between you.  
“A-re you sure it is okay for you to leave, from there?” was a squeaking retort you accomplished at that, head woozy with the implications of Miki’s words, he scoffed:  
“Can’t go back anymore, now can I”  
And he just stood there, waiting for you to move, hooded lids and a knowing smile, a hand stroking the back of his own head in a decidedly fake show of nonchalance, head tilted flirtatiously to the side, chest wide open. It was all too much for you to bear, a moment you stood there at the precipice. Until you fell, reaching for him, taking the last step he dared you to commit, against him, not yet daring to snake your arms around his back, even if you wanted to do just so. Your lungs were burning with each gasping breath and you hid your face into his chest, finally burying yourself into that scent, into his soft skin. He was real, he was actually there, you felt the beat of his heart, the rise of his chest as he breathed, this could not be a dream.  
Miki’s fingers slid into your hair, rubbing your scalp. He bent your head sideways and suddenly his hot breath was on your neck, he placed a sweeping open mouthed kiss at the nape just above your collarbone, then another, licking and biting his way up to your ear. A broken moan erupted from you, and you clung to his shoulders, pressing flush against him, thighs trying to squeeze together to heighten the bubbling pleasure erupting between your legs.  
“No one will hear your screams tonight” he growled against your ear, licking it too for good measure. The vibration from his words shooting through you like some kind of a wicked spell, and you did moan again, no longer able to contain yourself.  
  
Miki lifted you then, like you weighted nothing at all, clearly relishing your yelp, and with you in tow he knelt on your neat futon. Instinctively your legs twined around him, bringing your sex flush against his stomach, your hands circled his neck and his face was suddenly very close to yours.  
“Nor are you going to get much sleep” he grinned at you, grin widening as you stuttered at him face growing redder, going suddenly all virgin on him. Seriously, this sudden late night call had thrown you completely off pace.  
“Mi-miki, I-i–” his grip tightened, jamming your chest against his, your kimono rubbed against your sensitive, and for once unbinded, nipples making you suck in a breath, their rare freedom amplifying their responsiveness.  
“Aan? That’s wrong” he sounded miffed.  
“Saburō” you whispered, not trusting your voice for more volume, gripping him harder. He untangled you from his body with ease, pushing you onto the futon to lean on your elbows. His eyes flitted down, and he made an approving sound.  
“That’s better” and you weren’t sure if he meant your words or your kimono collar that had been rather amply open before due to the heat and privacy and was now even more so. From your own vantage point you had a rather fine view of Miki Saburō, still clad in his exquisite many layered dark grey kimono between your spread legs. The sight went straight to your pussy, throbbing with the memory of your encounter in the bath house and anticipation for what was to come, it burned into your mind forever, branded you forever. Miki’s calmness promised that unlike the rushed rutting of your first encounter he’d be taking his sweet time with you tonight. The thought made a tiny mewl escape you, and if Miki’s face hadn’t been sly before it was so now. He eased his exquisitely gold embroidered haori, the one that never occupied more than one of his shoulders, out from his sash, and peeled it from himself under your voracious gaze. It was definitely too precious to risk tearing up in a tumble.  
  
You had had a good look at Miki’s perfect anatomy before, you knew, even if the good look had been rather brief, but you drank the sight of him in rapture nonetheless. You were intensely ashamed, as Miki was right there to study your rampart ogling, he started to strip of his long glove next, but hastily you shot up and stopped him:  
“Leave it”  
He cocked his brow and chuckled at you, grabbing your hand instead and giving your palm a chaste kiss  
“If you so demand” his voice was laced with poisonous honey mixed with sneering amusement, which only served to fan your flames further: the humiliating knowledge that this was all happening only because it amused him. Had it not, your secrets would’ve been given to his brother already. Miki pushed you back to the futon, asserting his control over you. You knew it should not have turned you on, rather have filled you with dread, but you were thoroughly debased, stained by this lust for Miki, and such shame just stoked your flames.  
As if spying your thoughts Miki hummed happily and slowly slid your kimono down your shoulders, savouring each new strip of skin his hands revealed, then he loosened the hem a bit out of your hakama, not yet releasing it fully. Your kimono collar opened enough to reveal your breasts while your arms were still tangled in your sleeves. You felt his gaze like the electricity running through the skies as, yet another thunder clap shook the skies, a white flash painted geometrical shadows on the walls for an instant and then the soft, warm light of the candle returned. Miki looked like some splendid gold foiled painting in that glow. He bent down to kiss your chest between your breasts, you tried to wound your fingers into his hair, but as you laid on top of your own kimono you weren’t able to lift your arms enough, but your legs circled around his waist trying to pull him closer. Without realising you let out a pleading yes to him.  
His silken gloved fingers caressed your ribs before rising to squeeze your sensitive breast, tweaking your hard nipple. Your chest rose to meet him, and his tongue left a wet trail as it glided to the other nipple. A sobbing moan filled the room as you futilely tried to lift your hands to Miki’s head again to incite him further. Miki nipped your flesh mercilessly to which you could only beg louder. He twisted your nipples hard, sending jolts of pain and pleasure coursing through you, and by some vile trick of nature there seemed to be a straight connection from your tormented nipples to your clit as it sparked with pleasure with everything Miki did to you.  
“Aaa-ahhh Saburō” you moaned his name, twisting beneath him with abandon trying to goad him into doing more, harder and faster.  
  
Without warning Miki flipped you onto your side, movements as quick as a warrior’s should be, and he was pressed flush against your back, hands pressing you tighter to him: the gloved one circling your head gently, while the other smoothed downwards, over the knots of your hakama to settle under your navel and just above the place you really wanted it to be. You tried to rub into that hand and against his hips on at the same time, breath hitching at the feel of his hardness against your buttocks. Miki let out a muffled, but pleased, mmmhh as you pressed more firmly against him. For a moment you just rocked there against each other lying on your side on top of your rumpled futon. You were making incredibly embarrassing, not to mention loud, needy sounds, you knew, but you couldn’t stop yourself.  
“You’re the most honest girl I’ve ever met” Miki suddenly whispered huskily behind your ear, gripping you harder and grinding against you eliciting another loud moan out of you as the pleasant promise of his erection rubbed against your needy flesh. You tried to turn your head to see his face, making a querying sound amongst all the others.  
“You need to play their game of words, poems, gestures and insincere affection, on top of which you need pay and pay to get even a coquettish little laugh out the maiko” you realised Miki’s breath smelt of sake now, that his words were breezing nigh into your face, his voice was a low growl that went straight through you. Briefly you wondered how drunk he was.  
“It’s so tiring… “ Miki laughed lowly "But you, on the other hand” ”  
“You’re so sincere, so open, I can see your real intentions even from across the biggest Nishi Honganji hall” he underlined his words by pressing his hand deeper into your flesh, teasingly ghosting it lower, closer to your weeping sex.  
“No love games” was the last thing he managed to say before you squirmed yourself half around to finally press your lips against his, to really show him your true opinions. He snorted approvingly as you pushed your tongue between his lips and into his mouth. The position was beyond awkward, as you kissed him over your own shoulder, but your heart was pounding with his praise, swelling in your chest like a tide was coming. You were quickly losing what little wits you had ever had, falling ever harder for this dangerous man you probably shouldn’t have trusted with the first one of your secrets.  
  
Miki pressed you back into your place, rubbing the mound of your sex ruthlessly while his teeth found the nape of your neck. They sank into your sensitive flesh and you wailed his name again when your body was so deliciously assaulted.  
“Ah, please…” when you finally managed to formulate words, you felt Miki chuckle against your spine.  
“What do you want” he drawled lazily, hand rubbing slowly on top of your hakama, the other worming its way back inside your kimono to fondle your breasts. After a few wordless moans you managed:  
“Ahh… beneath the clothes”  
“Are you going to play coy with me, now, lewd girl?” You were pretty sure your face might spontaneously combust any second now with how hot it was feeling. Miki was giving sharp little nips to your neck, rubbing his body against your back.  
“Saburō, please, I-I want your hands – _fingers_ – i-inside me” you said in a small voice that threatened to be drowned out by the steady drum of the rain outside.  
“Aa-a, did you like it so much last time?” The cruel amusement in Miki’s voice was dizzyingly erotic, “my fingers inside your wet, needy little pussy” you cried out in shame at the last word, Miki’s palm opened on top of your hips the let you savour the length of his elegant fingers. They slid upwards to your side and inside the slit of your hakama. Eagerly your leg hoisted itself on top of Miki’s almost by its own volition, this also made him laugh throatily against your neck.  
“I’m not a brute who will decline a lady’s sincere request”  
His fingers ghosted against the thin fabric of your undergarments, sneaking beneath. He let out a very satisfied murmur as his fingers slid against your oozing sex, your juices leaking out already. Your moans became more like vibrating wails as Miki’s fingertips rubbed your folds with broad sweeping motions, stroking your clit occasionally and only teasingly slipping a finger half inside you every now and then. The overwhelming pleasure filled your sight with stars and deafened your senses to all but his administrations. Your body tried to adjust to his erratic motions, but you couldn’t grasp a pattern in this delicious torture. So, you just moaned like the bitch in heat you were against your futon, as Miki pressed you deeper into it not relenting for a single moment. You felt a heady orgasm build within you as you tried to spread your legs further, invite him inside you, but that invitation was not answered to. Just as you thought you’d go crazy, he stopped, slipping his slimy fingers out of your hakama. Tears pricked your eyes and frustrated sob spilled out of your mouth.  
“Too soon, girl” Miki mocked you, flipping you on your back to revelling in the indignation on your face, licking your juices from his fingers like they were honey.  
“We’re only getting started.”  
It mattered little to you as you wanted him, all of him, right this instant. You had been waiting for so long, so long for this insane thing to even happen and now that it was a part of your reality you wanted to devour it all before this impossible turn of events imploded in its own unfeasibility.  
“Mmngh, Saburō don’t stop, more” you managed to form a close semblance of a sentence while squirming there on the futon under his gaze, he leered at you.  
“There, there” Miki rubbed your thighs, hands finally ending up at the knots of your hakama, which he made short work of. He collected the long ribbons to his hands and you slid right out of the loose garment. With a satisfying rustle of fabric they were discarded somewhere behind Miki and your legs were his to indulge in. He grabbed you by the ankle, crouched again between your legs, just a bit too far for your liking.  
“Are my fingers going to be enough to satisfy you, hn?” he asked with mocking gentleness, placing yet another open mouthed kiss just above your ankle, tongue caressing your flesh slowly. You withered with embarrassment, hiding your face behind your hands.  
“Oy, none of that shit” Miki ordered nipping your calf hard enough it actually hurt. Meekly you removed your hands from your face, trying to look him in the eye only to have your eyes roll back as Miki’s silk gloved hand caressed your inner thigh, up up up. His mouth was at your knee, and you had never thought it to be an erogenous area for you but now it was. Your moan made Miki chuckle:  
“You really like this, don’t you?”  
There was no negative retort you could utter at that, feeling tingling arousal spread from where ever Miki decided to place his mouth on your quivering legs, so you whimpered:  
“Yes… yes, S-Saburō… but…”  
“But what”  
“Hi-higher”  
He bit you again, this time on the inside of your thigh, your oversensitive skin sparking with pain. Miki’s silk shrouded fingers were already rubbing the skin on top of your hipbone, the soft texture of them nigh unbearable. He knew what you wanted, there was no way on this cursed earth he didn’t know, but he was going to make you beg for it, that insufferable bastard.  
“You are some sight to behold spread out for me like that” He chuckled against your flesh, biting it more gently this time. You wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and die of shame and arousal.  
"Lewd girl" he added, again kissing your thigh a fragment higher. Finally, you cracked open your own eyes, and beheld your own vista of sin, for what else could the sight of Miki Saburō bent between your open legs licking the skin of your inner thigh even be, his darkened gaze glittered with delight when your eyes finally met. You squirmed enough within your kimono to properly free one of your hands, for you were consumed by the need to touch his wild hair tickling your legs all over. It had no business being so soft.  
Feeling your face burn again you managed to mumble:  
“Your mouth… lower” Miki’s eyes sparked at that, clearly saying: is that all you got? Your brain malfunctioned, and you dropped yourself back to the futon.  
“You’re too much fun” he praised you, laughing again against your skin, but he opened the knots holding your undergarments together, slipping them off your feet. Your room was much brighter than it had been in the bath house, and you were splayed in front of him like some sort of a feast. You tried to snap your legs together as the slightly cooler night air touched your heated sex. Miki had guessed your intentions and his iron grip stopped your leg, the other already trapped over his shoulder.  
He showed you a tiny bit of mercy by shutting the fuck up, instead putting his mouth to better use; sucking your labia between his lips without a shred of shame, moving quickly to toy with your clit with the tip of his tongue, then thrusting the wicked muscle inside of you. You thought you had had it good when you were kneeling above him on the bathroom bench, but now your desperate fingers spasmed in his hair trying to guide him deeper and your wanton hips were grinding against him and your jaw lay slack open, streaming out desperate keening wail after another. He was in no rush, slowly savouring each desperate whine and twitch you gave to him, changing his ministrations as soon as you thought you’d found his pace. Finally, Miki slid a finger inside of you, twisting it mercilessly against your walls, sending sparks exploding through you, quickly pushing you over the edge into an orgasm that took you by surprise. You curled around his head, all control of your body lost as you panted his name, until the convulsions of your desperate sex finally subsided. Then you fell back to the futon gasping for air, body turned to mush, eyes unable to focus on anything properly. You saw a blurry Miki through your tears wiping his mouth on the back of his glove. You couldn’t decipher his expression through your haze, but you could hear him practically purring with satisfaction, finally peeling the glove off his arm. His sleeveless kimono followed next as you blinked the tears of pleasure off from your eyes and could focus on him again.  
“You sing so beautifully for me” his tone was conversational again as he discarded the dark garments and pulled you to him by your hips. You couldn’t think of anything smart to say to that, so you just flushed again, which annoyed you, so you pushed yourself into a sitting position, your thighs hanging over Miki’s own. His skin was glistening with sweat, the air was heavy with rain, and late summer heat, but your hands slid sweetly on his skin anyway. He made a satisfied sound at the back of his throat as your palms caressed his chest, chuckling as your fingers ghosted his nipples, daring you to do more, but meekly you slid your fingers to the hem of his own hakama. The thing had the audacity to still cling to Miki’s hips even as you were naked apart from the kimono still half hanging on your arm. Nervously you wet your lips:  
“Ne, can I–”  
“You don’t even need to ask.” Miki interrupted you, tone so gentle it made your brain trip and tumble again. His fingers were ghosting your cheeks delicately and his expression was a mysterious mix of benign gentleness and rather callous mirth, how he managed that you had no inkling. Nonetheless you lifted your head and he allowed you to kiss him, floundering like baby deer’s first steps. Your chest was gripped with crushing pain when all the agonizing emotions you held for him ran rampart, it made you sob against his mouth. You didn’t want him to notice them, so you broke the kiss in favour of finally tasting his flesh. You licked his collarbone going lower and at long last pressing you lips to his chest, Miki did let out a little, but all the more satisfying gasp then. His skin was slick and salty, and it felt wonderful against your tongue. Your fumbling fingers were battling with Miki’s sash and hakama blindly trying to work out the intricacies of his knotwork. Frustrated, you opted to run your palm over his clothed, straining hardness, which made him suck in a delightfully hitched gasp of air.  
Grumbling he swatted your hands away and opened the sash himself, sending it flying like all the garments before, your room turning into a chaotic display of expensive silks draped all over the few pieces of furniture you had. Miki leant back, putting his weight on his arms, offering his hips rather generously to you, taunting you to manage his hakama all by yourself. You gulped, the sight of him entrancing you, propped up for display like that, planes and angles of his tasty flesh, all for you. After a while he straight up cackled at you:  
“What a voyeur you are, one would never guess looking at that innocent mug of yours” It was his fault being that ridiculously pretty you thought, irked, but didn’t dare to say out loud.  
“Should I worry for my chastity while bath now, lewd girls peeping at me while I’m so undefended?” he continued ruthlessly,  
“Come on open it up, I know you want to see the rest, too” he thrust his hips forward a bit slowly, sneering. With trembling hands, you complied, but if it was terror or excitement making them shake not even you could be sure. Somehow you managed to untangle Miki’s knots, hesitantly lowering the fabric from his slim hips. Your head was swimming and you realised you had been holding your breath for a really long time. You sucked in a wavering gulp of air, as Miki slipped out of his loose silks, now his only garment was a very strained fundoshi. With dizzying detail, you could see his erection pressing against the taut, thin fabric. Your pussy was still overheated from the blinding orgasm Miki had given you just moments before but now a fresh, stinging flush of arousal made your body ache. You felt your juices oozing out as your insides seemed to spasm in their hunger for that particular part of Miki’s anatomy.  
The fact that Miki so clearly and tangibly also desired you stirred you to boldness, and for once unhesitant, you undid the knots holding his fundoshi together. Your mouth was suddenly very full of saliva, and you swallowed hard as the sight Miki’s huge, swollen cock was added to the visual library of your mind. It felt burning hot when you gently caressed it, flesh rigid, dark red, your face felt about as hot, but you couldn’t tear your eyes off from him. Miki wasn’t completely able to smother a moan as you grabbed it harder and moved your hand tentatively up and down its length. The head of his cock was slick with clear precome, the feel of it jolting your insides again, not to mention how Miki’s hips answered you the movement of your hand, how his breathing was getting more and more agitated. Feverish hunger burned you, and the thrilling feeling of power as for once you felt like you were the one in control. Your adoring hand picked up its pace, but Miki caught your wrist before you could incite yourself further.  
“I’m sure there’s something you’d rather have me do with this than spill myself on your chest, aan?” his tone tried for mocking, but you heard the strain in there, it made a giddy wave of exhilaration rush over you, so you managed a rather bold yes at him, releasing his hardness.  
Miki let go of your wrist, pushing you onto the futon, on your back. He followed you there, on top of you, your legs opening further to invite him closer. Your skin was broiling with tingling waves of need, dread and excitement, the feel of Miki’s naked flesh against yours intoxicating. Your hands were sliding fervently on his arms, his back, finally curling around his neck as he angled himself above you. Vaguely you realised you were already panting, so ready, beyond ready to finally feel him inside you again, Miki propped one of your thighs over his hips as you felt the head of his swollen dick finally taunting your entrance.  
Again he was excruciatingly slow, letting your savour each inch of him, teasingly retreating when your hips tried to jump up to engulf his cock, but you heard how thinly he clung to reason too, erratic breathing brushing against your face, eyes never leaving yours unless they fluttered shut when he tried to keep it together. You had never guessed how erotic he would look chewing his lip, trying not to come all too soon. The knowledge that this relentless teasing was working both ways was bewildering, yet you couldn’t stop yourself from brokenly moaning his name in a desperate attempt to make him go faster. Miki complied, pushing the rest of himself within you, letting out a moan of his own. Your legs wrapped around his hips, as they pushed against his backside, you felt yourself convulsing around him just from the sheer ecstasy of having him again. Miki buried his face to the nape of your neck cursing, finally whispering your name against your skin, and then:  
“Gghhh, you feel so good” your face was wet with tears as those words ran through you like wildfire. Miki kissed your neck, licked the salt from your cheeks and finally latched his mouth on yours to kiss you too, moving his hips back, slowly, carefully, thrusting back in, groaning into your lips which opened as you gasped his name in response to the fresh wave of pleasure. His dick was big, it was almost painful to have all of him inside you, but an overwhelming onslaught of pleasure mixed into it, perfectly crushing your sanity into fine powder, throwing it to the wind and rain.  
Miki’s hand grabbed your hip orienting it better against him, as the other caressed your neck, while your own scratched his back, going lower until settling at the small of his back. Miki started to fuck you with slow, languid thrusts that threatened to drive you crazy.  
“Faster” you commanded him, digging your nails to his shoulder blades to drive the point home, Miki sucked in a quivering breath.  
“Fuck, greedy girl” his purple eyes caught you, smirking he trapped you there in his gaze “I told… nngghh… no rush” his hips kept on going at that torturous pace, eyes locked to yours and you wanted close your eyes, hide your face into his shoulder because you knew how disgustingly warped your face had gone, and was going with each thrust hitting your core, but he didn’t let you. So there you were, your own hips desperately grinding into his with each push.  
He began to hasten his pace, hoisting your thigh over his shoulder, it made his cock go even deeper within you hitting all new sweetness within you, and you were intensely grateful that there was no one to hear you scream that night because the way you yelled Miki’s name at that probably could’ve woken the dead.  
“AhhHHH, Saburō, just like that!!!” Miki licked your shin, heaved the other leg over his shoulder too and bent to kiss you again, bending you into a tiny mess while doing so, cock pushing deeper into your throbbing sex, faster and faster,  
“Good, yell my name louder” he managed to jeer between his own panting gasps for air, grunting as your walls spasmed around his length. Still smiling that cruel smile of his somehow, which just served to turn you on even more, if such a thing could be possible at this point. Your hands meshed into his hair, pulling the night black strands, while his hand toyed with your nipples and squeezed your hips as he lifted it higher, skin slapping against skin wetly as you both were drenched sweat. And so, he found the perfect angle, the head of his cock hitting your sweet spot, eliciting another desperate cry out of you.  
From there on Miki was relentless, fucking you into your futon without an iota of mercy, no longer able to control his own voice either, as your pussy sucked his own flesh with each spasm. Your sex was already agitated from the earlier release, overstimulation ghosting on the side of agony, another orgasm mounting within you like a surging wave. It didn’t take much more for Miki to fuck you over the edge after that, each stupefying convulsion of your insides against his dick ripping a wanton scream out of you as you tried to pull him deeper and deeper within you. Miki was hissing against you, hanging by a thread as your sex milked him savagely, this euphoria threatening to steal away the last tatters of his reason, too. At the last possible instant, when you were already slouching bonelessly in the throes of the last waves of your orgasm, he pulled himself out of you coming so hard his semen flew up to your cheeks in slimy white ribbons. Numbly you tried to help him, wobbly hands finding his, vision going all sparkly with the sound of his helplessly loud moans. You pulled him closer, legs slipping from his shoulders, mashing your mouth to his to drink up each of those delicious sounds, his vulnerability at that moment something you’d cherish for the rest of your days.  
Barely managing to move in a coherent manner riding the afterglow of your second coming, you pulled his slumping body no top of you into a four limb embrace, holding him as close you possibly could, relishing the heaving breaths he sucked in, the smell of his come, his sweat, incense traces in his hair and his hard weight on top of you. And you two laid there, in the soft circle of light of your lone candle, intensely satisfied with life, with your heart so tender and full of affection it felt ready to fly out of your chest.  
After a good long while, you finally untangled one arm from Miki’s spent body to wipe the come off your cheek, slipping your fingers into your mouth sneakily to have a taste. Miki rolled to your side, catching you mid lick, laughing that all too familiar gently mocking laughter of his. It tasted really good. You blushed, but Miki didn’t mock you, opting to stare intently as you defiantly decided to make a show of appreciating his spunk.  
He let you do just that for a while, until he gently grasped your wrist, bringing you wet fingers to his mouth, kissing your fingertips first. Just that was already enough to awaken a spark in your oozing, tenderly pulsing sex. The spark blossomed into a riot of sensation as Miki sucked your fingers into his mouth, mischievous eyes studying your reactions, inciting a moan out of you. His tongue was rubbing against the pads of your fingers, sucking them deeper in, and you were squirming on the futon a fresh tingling arousal torturing your already agonised nerves. This was all too much, and too quickly, but you wanted more of him still. Finally, Miki relented and let your abused fingers go, gently biting them as a farewell, planting a kiss to your lips too, slumping against your body. He was so much taller he engulfed your small body against him, and for a good while you two just laid their basking in the afterglow of all that you had just done.  
  
Rain was still steadily thrumming outside, and inside the air was hot enough that you felt not even a ghost of a shiver laying there covered in sweat, naked on top of your futon. Lazy hands studied the plains and contours of slack bodies, as you explored each other’s’ skin unhurriedly, finally even you finding some value in taking your time. Truly, you were so spent you were fighting against sleep, not wanting to fall into its clutches and have this night end. The silence between you two was comfortable, so content, you felt a kind of peace you had not known in so many years, no, never, you were sure you never had had anything half like this. Well, it was the truth, after all. For the moment your entire world was this small sphere of light where you were stroking Miki’s back and he yours, tangled with him in almost every possible way.  
  
Maybe you did doze of just a tiny bit, but when you noticed the flame of your candle begin to flutter like they always did when the wick was nigh spent, and a distant gong of the Nishi Honganji bell tolling again, Miki’s hand slipped downwards while the other pushed you on you back, dislodging your head from where it had nested in the crook of his neck. You had never seen such a peaceful Miki before; his unruly hair was even messier than usual but his eyes held a tenderness that threatened to lock your breath altogether. Luckily, soon it was replaced with his signature smug smirk as his fingers brushed your swollen, slimy sex again, sliding in. Your aggravated nerves jolted to life the sensation not entirely pleasant, feebly you cried out, jolting a bit. It felt like you were covered in your own oozing lust down to your knees, thighs sticking together when you snapped your knees shut despite yourself.  
“Hooo~ Don’t tell me my lewd girl can’t go on anymore” Miki mocked you, resting his chin on his free hand next to you. Growling you opened your knees back up as Miki slid a second finger in.  
“Who said anything like that” you huffed, voice quivering only slightly as Miki’s fingers idly roamed your sex, sending the odd tingle of pleasure coursing through you among the less pleasurable squirmy sensations his hand woke down there. After this initial shock your lethargy was fast subsiding.  
“Good” was all that Miki had to say to that, you broke eye contact with him to steal a peek at his own groin, finding that he was already half hard. A chuckle from him made your cheeks feel hot again. As vengeance you slid your own palm down his belly and to his dick, grabbing it with little gentleness. That turned the chuckle into a pleasant grunt, and you didn’t leave it at that, but began stroking his flesh slowly but with deliberation. His dick was sticky with your lust, but you didn’t let that bother you too much, as is own proof was drying on your chest. Miki didn’t let you feel in charge for too long, for he abruptly retreated his hand from within you and rolled onto his back, rolling you on top of him with the same motion.  
You found yourself sitting on top of his stomach, with him looking up to you face a veritable definition of smugness, his hands caressed your arms, sliding down to grab your ass next. Gasping you were bent forward, hands bracing on both sides of his head, and all according to his plan apparently as he pushed you further into his face, burying it between your tits. Your ass was in the air, and one firm arm draped around your shoulders thwarting any dreams of escape. Miki sucked your nipples, biting them occasionally, quickly they hardened under his eager attention as you were letting out unseemly little mewls against the top of his head, face buried into his hair.  
The hand that wasn’t holding you in place sneaked over your ass, teasing your entrance from behind, which was by your standards thoroughly unfair and incredibly hot, not that you were able to put into that many words, or even thoughts. Being so trapped aroused you way more than it should, you felt, but it did.  
“Ride me” Miki ordered against your chest, pulling you back down a little so he could look at your face, he might’ve waited for a bit of stuttering at that, but instead you countered him with a rather enthusiastic affirmative, sliding further down his body by your own volition. Miki was back to full on hardness when you pressed your oozing sex on top of his dick, rubbing it against him with a very satisfied purr. For a while you just sat there, grinding against his cock and smearing your juices all over his hips, the friction delectably rousing, for the both of you by the looks of it as Miki’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a small moan of his own. Each such sound was like a fine gift for you, and you hoarded them into your memory wanting to treasure every one of them forever.  
Again you bent forward, this time to guide Miki’s erection into your body, which was not difficult by the least with how opened you already were. Slowly you sat back down easing him back into you, the passage evoking both stings of pain and gleams of pleasure as your abused nerve-endings were again attacked. To you, it felt absolutely exquisite, maybe even more so to Miki who threw his head back and groaned:  
“Fuck, you’re still so tight” his hands threw themselves to your hips, the coarse texture of his calloused palms and fingers rubbing delightfully against your soft, tender skin. Carefully you rocked forth, feeling how Miki’s length moved within you, your clit brushing against the black hair nestled at the base of his dick. You couldn’t help but to hum out your appreciation to this, to him and this position where you could search all the ways his body could please you. Then Miki lifted his hips and you yelped as his cock dug deeper inside of you, ghosting close to your sweet spot.  
“Aaahhnn, Saburō” you praised him with hitched breath, and he smirked at you, repeating the motion, with you ready for it now and you ground back into him hard. His dilated purple eyes studied your convulsing body straddled on top of him as you began to move with more vigour, breasts bouncing with your motions. You fell into a good rhythm, each rocking motion bringing your bodies together impeccably.  
“Bend back a bit” Miki panted between his satisfied grunts, pressing your belly gently. You complied and Miki lifted his hips off the futon, muscles on his thighs flexing under your palms as you leaned on them for balance, losing it immediately as the head of Miki’s dick found something inside of you that exploded into a stunning burst of pleasure, a stream of curses escaped your mouth, making Miki chortle under you as you angled yourself for another strike against the same spot. It was amazing, mind blowing even and you had not expected it in the least.  
“Oh fuckhh, you got tighter” Miki moaned, thrusting upwards with more intensity, hands alternating between guiding your hips and fondling your chest. Your mouth was beyond your control and it was spewing out an incoherent string of curses, moans and Miki’s name.  
Hastily Miki lifted you from his hips, you yelped out your fury at that, but Miki shut you up with a kiss. You answered it savagely letting him feel your teeth, glaring him down when he broke your kiss. He just smiled at you, pushed you farther away from him only to flip you to your stomach, again with ridiculous effortlessness. Just as quickly he was trailing kisses on your spine, stopping at the nape of your neck to bite it again, his knees pushed between your own legs spreading them apart, nudging himself between them. He lifted your hips higher again while he pushed your face to the futon with the weight of his body, you were flushing against it, luckily out of his sight, from the shame of how much this position turned you on.  
Miki’s length pushed back into you, and you moaned in to the white fabric lifting your hips against him, to allow better access. Miki let go of your neck, pushed himself up, grabbing your hips roughly, sliding his dick nigh completely out of you only to slam it back in. You knew that from his vantage point he saw everything and that too just fanned your inferno of vile lust, even while it mortified you, not to mention the loud, rhythmic moans each such thrust wrenched out of you, it felt much better than it should’ve. You were sure.  
Soon Miki relented a bit and pressed himself again flush against your back licking your neck, pressing you into the futon too, forcing your legs open wider as he fucked you into oblivion. You lost it completely when his snuk his hand between your legs to rub your clit while he fucked you. You squirmed helplessly beneath him with no escape from the stimulation assaulting you from both sides, you almost wanted to beg him to stop because it was all just too much to bear anymore, but your mind was beyond verbal communication now apart from whining Miki’s name among all the other jumbled sounds you were making.  
Miki angled his hips again, thrusting again head on into that same spot, and your mind went blank as a painfully strong orgasm was torn out of you. You muffled your screams into the futon as your walls spasmed around Miki again, his pace erratic as well now. You couldn’t hear anything from the buzzing blood in your head, and only barely registered Miki’s sperm sprinkling on your back as he too reached his climax.  
He managed to drop himself to the futon with some semblance of grace, and he pulled you into an embrace with him behind you. He was gasping for air just as out of breath as you were, and you felt how his heart was galloping, then you panicked because you couldn’t see a thing. Had that last bout destroyed your brain finally? Then you realised the candle had gone out and your room had just gone dark. You let out a long, tremulous sigh, your body delectably sore all over and throbbing almost painfully around your hips. Miki replied with a wordless mmh pulling you closer to him and gently petting your body with long strokes. You wanted to turn around to give him another kiss, but your exhausted body refused to move so you just laid there enjoying the lethargic attention you were receiving, letting your mind drift.  
  
You jolted awake, abruptly, and had not by the least meant to fall asleep. Your futon cover was on top of you but rolling to your side you realised you were alone. You jumped up gasping and heard someone moving about in the pitch black darkness of your room.  
“Oh, you’re awake” you heard Miki’s voice from the direction of the rummaging, the tone was almost as abrasive as usual.  
“What are you doing?” You asked groggily, floundering to your feet, naked and sweaty “Shall I light a candle? It would–”  
“Don’t.” Miki immediately denied you “Someone might see"  
You saw the wisdom in that too, but Miki’s gruffness was really getting to you, especially now as your body still ached sweetly with all you had done, not to mention were covered with his semen practically all over your body. You hugged yourself standing there on your futon, listening to him tying his hakama. You realised the sound of rain was no longer there, and the faintest hint of light was visible through the shōji.  
"It’s getting early instead of late” you saw the formless black shadow that was Miki turn towards you “We wouldn’t want anyone spotting me sneaking out of your room now would we?” you heard the humorous chagrin in Miki’s voice and managed a nonverbal grunt of affirmation, chest gripped with an all too familiar pain. Of course, you knew the night would end, no amount of not wanting it would change this reality, futile tears burned hotly in your eyes nonetheless.  
“Well, they might take it for your everyday nanshoku, but I’m certain they wouldn’t really like me, of all people, shagging their favourite little pageboy…” Miki pondered out loud, you giggled deliriously at the thought.  
“Saburō, I–” and then he was there standing against you, and you hugged him furiously.  
“Yeah, yeah, all hell would break loose, so I gotta go, really” he kissed the top of your head, embracing you and you lifted your face to him for a proper one. You relished the reluctance with which he disentangled from you, stalking to the door, sliding it open just enough to sneak through. Against the paling sky you saw how rumpled he actually looked and how haphazardly his kimono was thrown onto his body. It was ridiculously endearing and made ache in your chest that much sharper.  
“Keep your shōji ajar for me” he whispered against your lips placing a last kiss on them and you whispered to his back:  
“Always” startling even yourself, but you couldn’t see Miki’s face for the shōji clacked shut after him and his shadow vanished soundlessly from the veranda before your room.  
  
With wobbly feet, surely your bones had turned into warabimochi just about then, you ended up back in your futon, which smelled of Miki and your sex, and you buried yourself in there, and after an agitated moment or two, pondering what cruelties tomorrow would bring to your doorstep, heavy sleep finally took you again. No amount of worrying would change the inevitable, after all.

######  Notes 

Oh noo, I got all depressing at the end I’m so sorry, and I’m even sorrier that this mortifyingly embarrassing mess got so fucking long xD I hope you managed to read to the end without dying of the cringe.  
  
One more thing I need to apologise for: sorry for making Miki into this absolute sex god <:“’D This is pure, unadulterated sex fantasy on my part, so ofc Miki knows how to fuck you into next century <3333 Maybe one day I will also write fics of him being an awkward dork, with actual plots, but it certainly was not the day I wrote this fic.  
And, um, in Edo period Japan apparently there was this theme of playfulness in love, especially between men and the oiran etc. of red light districts, that it was all a game both sides had to play with poems, gifts and whatnots, and play it right. I really don’t see Miki all that much into such convoluted and insincere stuff, so I think I found a perfect way for him to appreciate our lusty gal xD  
I appreciate all comments, critiques, likes and everything immensely, so if you have anything to say about this or the other cringe fests please tell me <:D especially if there is something I can do better! Thank you for your time <3  
  
p.s. this was definitely inspired by the time Sanosuke takes everyone out for a party in Shimabara and when Sannan-san comes to harass you for blood if you don’t go with them xD So, if you want to spice up this fic a bit just imagine Sannan-san standing outside your room listening to Miki Saburō fucking your brains out (✿ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
